


Each Our Own

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Gems, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS. SUMMARY INSIDE





	Each Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Tony uses the gauntlet but, luckily, he's not alone.

“I am Iron Man.”

Tony snapped his fingers and it was like the entire universe blew out all around him. No, more than that. Tony was suddenly able to see and comprehend so much more than he ever had before. It was incredible, indescribable. So much was rushing through his head and all he had to do was reach out and _twist_ … and all his wildest dreams could come true.

It was too much, though. There was too much raw energy coursing through him. He couldn’t handle it. He _couldn’t_. It was going to rip him apart and there was nothing he could do, standing alone against the tidal wave crashing down against him.

But he wasn’t alone, was he?

A slender, strong hand settled on his shoulder, warmth radiating out from it that he could feel even through the armor. Natasha, outlined in gold and shimmering with splendor, smiled down at him. Tony could feel as some of the energy broke away from him and flowed to her instead, the soul stone. It wasn’t enough, though. It was still too much for him to take.

“Together,” she said, voice ethereal and powerful. “Whatever it takes.”

Tony turned his focus inward and _called_ , not with words but with his heart. He called to the ones he needed the most, and his call was answered.

Thor landed heavily in their midst, dirt kicking up with the force of it. His ax was gripped tightly in one hand, his eyes stormy and expression grave. He held his head higher than Tony had seen him since his reappearance. More of the energy broke away, the space stone finding its place.

Then it was Steve, vaulting over some of the debris. The time stone sang as it whirled around the man who had defied time again and again, living and carrying on despite all the odds.

Clint arrived and the mind stone greeted him like an old friend. It wrapped him up and created a barrier against intrusion. Tony panted and strained against the pain that was still coursing through him, still too much to take.

A roar heralded Bruce’s arrival, one arm still horribly mutilated from his earlier use of the gauntlet. Was it his strength and durability that had prevented him from reaching out to the rest of them before? The power stone went to him without hesitation.

Tony gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air as his burden finally became bearable. The reality stone curled around his body like a comforting blanket, soothing him with the promise that everything would be alright. And it was. It _was_ right. Tony rose to his feet slowly, as the others moved closer, coming to stand at his back. This was exactly how it was supposed to be.

“And we are the Avengers.”


End file.
